This Clinical Mental Health Academic Award (CMHAA-KO7) provides advanced training in gerontological and family research to the applicant through supervisor/mentor relationships, collaboration with colleagues in the University of Rochester's NIMH Clinical Research Center for Psychopathology in the Elderly (UR NIMH CRC/PE), consultations with experts at other universities, enrollment in advanced statistics courses, and attendance at national gerontological meetings. This award also enables the applicant to continue the development of his own research program by providing funds for a comparative study of family caregivers of Alzheimer's disease patients and cancer patients.